wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Kylh Delefa
Kylh is a Purple glooming alien, his planet destroyed by his own king. Escaping far into Space and arrived to the planet Earth Apperance Kylh's alien appearance consist of his Whole body being in a Purple-skinned body, having a light-purple cape which is glued into his body. Also having a golden and Purple star emblem in his chest. His human form, which he uses to keep his Identity hidden, consist of a pale-skinned man With Orange hair With formal clothes and Crimson red eyes. Biography Kylh Delefa, or as he go by his given name “Genestar”, is an intergalactic alien who’ve arrived to Earth’s ground. Kylh’s home planet “Papuru” was once a glooming beautiful planet. People(Papurians) lived in harmony and did fantastic job with keeping the nature on the planet in order. The planet’s light was so colorful and shone with a purple light, even making their sun purple-colored. It all changed when their high king “Slipknot” Using his dark powers to change the planet into pure darkness, killing off any Papurians who were in the planet. Kylh’s parents had enough time to take their son to a pod (Superman fashion). And sacrificed their lives to save their son. Kylh saw his mother and father die with his own eyes until he was shot to space. Kylh cried in sorrow, he growed hate, but Kylh became to tired as he fell asleep. When he were awake, he had crashed on a large asteroid. This would eventually be his home. Kylh would then see something strange, he saw a blue planet, which was the Earth. Kylh then would know that his alien physiology had strange abilities, training them to arrive to Earth’s surface. Protecting the civilians from danger. Abilities Kylh’s alien physiology is spatial, giving him a few abilities: Spatial Energy Manipulation: Or other Words "Space Energy" Kylh can generate, shape and Control energies drawn out from Space and use it both to attack and protect. The energy having immense Power and Force as it can also be stronger by Kylh's own willpower. Spatial Energy Infusion: Kylh can infuse an object/weapon, and his fists and legs to deal significant damage to the opponents. Having a destructive effect to the hardest steels. Spatial Pressure Generation: Kylh would unleash bursts of powerful generated shock waves filled with spatial energy. Which also could crush the opponent with tremendous force and Power. Optic Spatial Blasts: Kylh’s eyes will glow glooming purple, unleashing spatial energy from his eyes at the opponent, giving off an immense piercing effect to the hardest steels. Spatial Dragon Creations: Kylh’s spatial energy can construct a few large dragons into the fight, causing immense destructive power to the opponent. Spatial Force Feild Generation: Kylh can warp or generate space in order to create a barrier. Since the force-field is created from the intangible space-time continuum, it cannot be penetrated by physical force. Unlike a barrier created out of energy or matter, spatial barriers separate the very fabrics of space-time continuum. Therefore, if formed to surround an area, the insides would be completely separate from the outside timezone and dimension. This allows the inside to be unaffected by the flow of time and have outside attacks to spatially phase through what is being protected. Teleportation Ball Projection: Kylh can channel his spatial energy and construct a sphere, capable of teleporting to his target. Kinetic Energy Absorbtion: If someone would send out a physical attack to his body, draining it and using it to other forms of energy. Enhanced Strength: Kylh without any spatial energy to his help, he can lift up 500 trucks if possible. Enhanced Durability: Kylh is able to survive bullets using his defensive cape. His cape can also be able to defend himself to different sort of energy. Enhanced Reflexes: Kylh is able to sense his awareness from a 45 meters radius, if he ever would be sniped from a distance. Shapeshifting: Kylh is able to shapeshift anyone he sees, as he now uses a form which got Yellow hair, red eyes, and a nice suit. Which is also a work suit. Space Flight: Kylh can infuse his spatial energy to his whole body as he lifts it up, giving him the ability to be in the air and fly in high speeds. Trivia "Papurians" and "Papurus" are also names that can also be translated to "Purple". Category:Heroic Category:Original Characters